Vesper
Vesper is a 15-year-old son of Hermes created and RPed by RubyLavender. This page is a WIP. Appearance Vesper has dark gold, messy hair. He is pretty short for his age. He has tanned skin and dark brown eyes. The skin on the soles of his feet is very tough, but scratched up. He often goes barefoot, since he doesn't really have any shoes to wear. He often wears threadbare, thin, ill-fitting, sometimes hole-y clothes. He doesn't always appear to be very clean. Physical Strengths Vesper is decently quick and has some enhanced durability. Physical Weaknesses Vesper is not very strong, and is pretty small. Technically, I guess his smallness could also be a physical strength in certain situations. Personality Vesper is somewhat hot-tempered and very sarcastic. He's pretty smart, despite not being able to read or write. He's very cynical. He's kinda cowardly sometimes, but has a loud mouth. Vesper is pretty blunt when he wants to be (which is most of the time) and often makes fun of others, and has almost no sympathy for anyone else. He also has little to no respect for authorities and will probably mouth off a lot to people in charge, but almost never thinks that he should be a leader and will probably back down a bit if you mention this concept to him. He talks a lot and is pessimistic. He's also funny sometimes (usually in a mean way), but often annoying. He can be selfish or greedy. Emotional Strengths Vesper is somewhat apathetic. I guess that's an emotional strength? It can be useful in certain situations. He is also desensitized to certain things. Mental Strengths Vesper is a quick thinker and is street-smart. Mental Weaknesses Vesper has ADHD and dyslexia. He also has a large lack of education. As such, Vesper has a ton of difficulty reading and is not very book smart. Vesper is also pretty greedy and negative, and fairly disrespectful. Fatal Flaw Selfishness — Vesper is primarily used to taking care of himself, and only himself. He typicaly cannot be counted on to do a task unless it benefits him. Abilities Vesper has lock intuition and a bit of lock manipulation, though he can also pick locks without either of those powers. He has enhanced thievery skills as well. As most demigods do, he has enhanced durability. Vesper also has dyslexia and ADHD, as a result of his demigod heritage. Weapon Vesper prefers not to use any set weapon, instead using whatever is available. He claims this helps him adapt more easily and not to get too attached to a weapon. However, he prefers to use smaller, lighter blades like daggers and knives. He typically likes using blunt objects and/or his bare hands, but knows those don't work well against monsters. Backstory Vesper doesn't talk much about his backstory, and none of this has been revealed in-FWRP yet. He didn't know of his demigod heritage until after his mother and her husband died. For a long time, he assumed he was completely mortal. He didn't quite know what he was, even after the death of his mother and mortal father. He knew that there were monsters, though, because he watched gryphons carry off his mortal parents and feed them to their babies. He lived on the streets for many years until he found the camp. Sometimes, he leaves the camp during the summer to go back to the streets. As such, he has not attended school for a very long time and has a lot of difficulty doing academic activities. Fortunately, he doesn't usually have to do academic activities, so it usually isn't very evident that he doesn't have much of an education. Relationships Vesper hasn't had many major interactions in the FWRP yet. Alexandria Vesper seems to dislike Alexandria, as he showed up and immediately started antagonizing her by talking continuously about Athena, when Alexandria specifically requested for everyone not to talk about Athena. Vesper also dislikes Alexandria because she seems to think she is the only one who has lost family, and that it justifies her dislike for her godly parent. He referred to Alexandria as "really, really dumb" and "stuck-up." She also assumed that he didn't care about his mortal parents. Alexandria annoyed/upset him to the point where he was willing to suffer the wrath of the entire Athena cabin just so he could get back at Alexandria. Usko Vesper thinks Usko needs to chill and has a fairly negative view of him, as Usko pointed a knife at Vesper's throat. Rebbecca Vesper hasn't interacted with Rebbecca much but currently has a somewhat positive view of her, as she got Usko to lower the knife. Tensei Vesper doesn't seem to display any particularly strong emotions toward Tensei, but has made various flippant comments about Tensei/Tensei's comments. He doesn't seem to exactly seem to think favorably of Tensei, but also doesn't seem to be afraid of him, even when Tensei indirectly threatened to kill Vesper. Vesper still doesn't seem afraid of Tensei, even though Tensei now knows that it was Vesper who pulled the spider prank. Krystine Vesper thought somewhat positively about Krystine, despite not having many interactions with her, as she seemed to be the only other person who agreed even a little bit about how Alexandria was being overdramatic. Vesper thinks somewhat less positively about Krystine, as he deduced that she was involved in busting him in the prank. However, since he's not sure who her godly parent is, he doesn't think she was the one who "messed with his mind." Vesper still has an appreciation for Krystine's willingness to prank. Lilith Although none of this has been expressed in-FWRP yet, Vesper believes Lilith was the one who messed with his mind. He thinks she is ghostly and creepy. Trivia * Vesper doesn't know his last name ** His last name is Sellitto * Vesper's original PJO incarnation had previously joined the side of the Titans. This incarnation doesn't, because this universe doesn't take place during the canon PJO series. However, if he did, Vesper probably would be a spy for the Titans. ** Vesper's other PJO incarnation had also owned a knife that was a failed prototype for Backbiter. The knife contained a small bit of mortal steel but did not harm mortals *** This knife is now called Backscratcher *** This incarnation of Vesper does not own such a knife * Previous incarnations of Vesper have always had siblings, typically one or two brothers. It is unknown if this incarnation has any brothers * Vesper's birthday is June 17 * Vesper is sometimes forgetful of his own age * If Vesper wasn't a son of Hermes, he likely would've been a son of Momus * Other incarnations of Vesper have interacted with past incarnations of Rebbecca and Ricardo * Vesper's not bad at hand-to-hand combat, since he fought sometimes while he was in the streets * Vesper's also not too bad at fighting with blades, either, since he's been at camp for quite a while * Vesper is a light sleeper * Vesper can drive (not legally, though) * Vesper hates cats. And also eagles. And also gryphons Other Incarnations of Vesper Vesper's original incarnation: https://half-humanhalf-animal-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Vesper Vesper's second incarnation: https://hhharedo.wikia.com/wiki/Vesper Vesper's ML incarnation: https://miraculous-ladybug-fwrp.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_Rat/Vesper Vesper's original PJO incarnation: https://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/305323#post_4206504 Category:Demigod Category:Child of Hermes Category:Male